I Love You, Lily Evans
by Remus'gal
Summary: Remus finds lily in the library. They'd been best friends for a long time, even though they were deeply in love. Oneshot. RemusLily
1. I Love you, Lily evans

I don't own anything, not the characters, nada(I wish I did) they all belong to J.K Rowling. I'm the big big hp fan, I live for it, I'm a devoted remus/ lily shipper so, I hope you like it!

I Love You, Lily Evans

Remus lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

'You have to promise me that till our dying day we will never forget to do the prank-fest at the end of our 7th year on Snivilous? '

"That's right, Sirius." said James in a bit of a flat and corpse way.

' What's up with you, prongs?'Remus questioned.

'Nothing.' he replied quickly.

'Of coarse nothings wrong, how could anything ever be wrong with James? He's absolutely perfect, fearless, brave, strong-'Peter began.

'Peter, don't do that James Potter rocks my socks thing, it freaks me out..." Remus remarked irritably. Everyone gave a little chuckle at this remark.

" It's just do you think I'll ever get Evans?"

Everyone knew the answer to this. James always got what he wanted, and this was the thing that he wanted most.

' O' coarse, mate.' replied Sirius, very matter-a-factly.

James gave a smile to himself. He did this same routine every day. They were starting to wonder if he _was_ ever going to win over Lily Evans.

' Well, It's almost time again, Moony.' said Sirius, with some excitement in his voice.

' Whoppie.' sighed Remus. Everyone gave a smaile at this, except Peter.

'What are we all smiling about?' he asked, genuinely confused.

Remus looked at his friends, He was thinking about how extremely lucky he was to have them.

They walked into the great hall. Lily Evans and Molly were sitting at the end of the table.

'Molly!' screamed Lily, punching Molly's shoulder because she was staring dreamily at Arthur Weasley 'Molly! Stop staring at him! You have dreul coming down your mouth!'

'But Lily-

Lily looked over her shoulder to see the maurauders paying close attention to thier descussion.

' Hello, Remus.' she said flustered.

Before Remus had a chance to speak, Lily saw James.

' What do exactly do _you_ want, Potter?' before James got to say anything-

'Spying on two innocent Gryffindor girls having a discussion on who they fancy," Lily was out of her seat now and grabbing Molly's wrist.

' Well, I can tell you now, Potter, my choice wasn't you!' Lily stormed out of the great hall, dragging Molly by the wrist.

' Well she bloody sensitive, isn't she?-' began Sirius, but then he realized something. 'Hey, where's Remus?"

Remus headed as quickly as he could the library. She was in the corner with four book shelves surrounding her, where she always was when something was troubling her .

Remus headed toward her way. He knocked his knuckle on one of the book cases.

' Dear Lilian,' he started, with his charming voice. ' may I, Sir Remus Lupin escort you in this clostraphobic area?'

Lily couldn't help, but chuckle. He was the only person that could ever cheer her up...

' Sir Remus Lupin,' she started in her royal voice, trying not to laugh she cracked up and started her regular voice 'Just come in here!' she started laugh.

Remus took a seat beside her.

He looked at her with his handsome face. She looked at him with her beautiful and firey features.

'Remus, I'm acting stupid' she started to say.

' Well, he can be quiet arrogant sometimes...'

' Remus It's not about him.'

Lily was now moving closer to him. He could see her brilliant green eyes fixed upon his hazel ones.

Remus was lost for words. All his memories were coming back to him. The day he met her. The day he cured her. The day she cured him. The day her parents died. She had always been there for him, and he had always been there for her.

He grasped the back of her neck, and she ran her hands through his locks of hair. Theirs lips touched. An amount of passion went in to the kiss. He wrapped his toung around hers, as did she around his. A burst of love , a tingly feeling went up their spine. They were in love. They always had been and they always will be. They finally broke apart. Thier minds were wizzing in emotions, they could barely hold a breath.

Remus came close up to her ear as if he were to whisper something to her.

'I love you, Lily Evans.'

END


	2. Explanation Chapter

Explanation to " I love you Lily Evans"

I know that at points this story was quiet confusing, that's the way I wanted it to be. So all your questions will be answered in this short explanation chapter. I was originally going to write a long fan- fic where it would explain all this, but I chose to write the one-shot first.

The paragraph where Remus sees all his memories is the most confusing. I'll show it to you again.

**Remus was lost for words. All his memories were coming back to him. The day he met her. The day he cured her. The day she cured him. The day her parents died. She had always been there for him, and he had always been there for her.**

The day he met her (pretty obvious), the day he cured her, this is the long one. I always have had these visions of half-creatures ( hagrid's a half-giant so why can't there be half-vampires and half-werewolves?) Anyways in my little head, Lily is a half-werewolf ( he-he greyback attacked her when it wasn't a full moon, just like bill) but lily doesn't know how she got bitten. Anyways, Remus is lily's 'secret' best friend, so he gets some kind of potion antidote( he gets Sirius and James to help him get the ingredients he says he needs the potion for himself. So he gives the potion to lily, and she becomes wonderful and great.

Now, the part about lily saving Remus, she saved Remus more emotionally and in the heart than anything else, because she was his only friend ( apart from his sister, who will come into my stories later) and loved hime for who he was and not what he appeared to be.

The day her parents died: this flashback would be lily shattering and sobbing in Remus' arms and her staying with Remus for the summer, I was thinking that maybe greyback killed them (because they insulted him when he attacked lily, or maybe the fact that they were muggle, or muggle-born)

The last sentence makes perfect sense. All the happy memeries of each other would come back to him.

The 'prank fest on snivilous' line is very key to what I think will happen in the plot line, the deal is that in 7th year Sirius and James do this HUGE prank thing on Snape, which is a million times worse that 'Snape's worst memory'I think that 'Snape's worst memory' was his worst memory because lily left him as a friend that day and not because James and Sirius did all that stuff to him.

Well I hope it all makes sense to you all now. If anyone has more questions just ask!

I'd like to thank anyone who replied so keep reading and reviewing. I love reviews!

P.S: I'm planning to write story called... well I'm not sure of the title yet.. Plot: Luna Hermione and Ginny find a time turner. They find themselves 30 years before their own time ( time of the marauders). They have to live there for 10 days in order for the spell to break, one problem: the time turner's broken. What happens when James Potter falls for Luna Lovegood and Lily Evans doesn't really care ( it's Remus/Lily) because she's too caught up in her own love life. And the 'boy who lived is starting to disappear... Oh and it's Ginny/Sirius and Hermione develops a 'liking' for Remus Lupin**. So, I wan't to know what you all think... One Question: Should Ron harry and Neville come along for the ride or should they stay at hogwarts?**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY "EXPLANATION CHAPTER"**


End file.
